A number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors have been developed for use in medical procedures, such as, for example, angiography, computed tomography, and nuclear magnetic resonance. Numerous advances have been made in the area of injector-actuated syringes and power injectors for use therewith. Nonetheless, newly developed and developing medical procedures constantly test the limits of current injector systems. For example, some procedures require the use of high pressures but also require physiochemical properties of the syringe that make attainment of high pressures difficult. Changes in syringes to meet the requirements of the newly developed and developing medical procedures may result in necessary changes to other portions of the injector to properly operate with the syringe, which puts care providers at the disadvantage of having to obtain new and costly injectors each time a new syringe is developed.